Escape the Orphanage, a truly impossible mission
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: adopted by Rinnykinz
1. Chapter 1

Amutocutie66: a new story, im stumped though so I hope it turns out good!  
I do not own vocaloid

* * *

**Rin Pov.**

I was finally caught today. After being on the news at least 7 times.

"Well little miss Kagamine, we have finally caught you! Any words?" asked the head of the orphanage.

I simply spat in her face.

"Ugh! Take her to her room!" the woman yelled.

I was thrown into the cold, hard room.

"Rin, I can't believe you got caught again! Hiding at the top of the hotel was a great idea!" Gumi chanted.

"Yeah and Miku almost got away!" Teto yelled, tackling me.

"Any new recruits, Neru?" I asked.

"Yeah a bunch, Aoki Lapis, Len Kagamine, Oliver, SeeU, and Miki.

"They are just coming like rabbits have babies," Lily said, messing with the phone she finally got.

"Great where are they?" I asked.

"the next room," Miku explained.

I walked to the other room, all the rooms are connected they don't care if you're a boy or a girl the rooms are going to be connected, anyway I saw the new kids.

"OK Len, Aoki, Oliver, SeeU, and Miki please come to the main room," I announced.

We walked into the main room. And the rest of the kids came too.

"What's going on?" Kaai Yuki asked.

"New kids," Lily explained.

The only other's that haven't been adopted were Lenka, Rinto, and the twins Rei and Rui.

"Alright Listen! We got new kids and they need to know that this is a HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PLACE! Our plan, is to either concur this place OR escape!" I announced.

"Isn't that a little… impossible?" Miki asked.

"WELL looks like we got a party pooper!" I announced.

"I-I'm sorry," Miki apologized.

"SO WHO WANT'S TO BUST OUT OF HERE, TONIGHT!" I asked.

"US!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Len Pov**

I wasn't yelling, this was the 7th orphanage I've been to! Once you get out, someone else takes you right in!

I could see Oliver and Aoki weren't yelling either. They started following me in my 4th orphanage.

NO one can escape and stay escaped.

The one thing I can wait to see, is how she is so sure that they are escaping TONIGHT.

* * *

**Oliver Pov**

Maybe there's hope… but me and Aoki know that it's going to fail… all us kids are gonna end up dead or back in the orphanage.

I feel bad for the youngest, that Kaai Yuki girl. She has the lowest chance of getting out.

i noticed that, SeeU girl was looking my way.

* * *

**Aoki Lapis. pov**

If I can get out, I'm willing to take a chance. I heard that this girl has been scanning the area for the perfect spot, something me, Oliver and Len never tried.

If we do this, we might just make it.

I hope we do.

* * *

**SeeU pov**

I have recently become an Orphan.

I have no idea what to do.

And I don't really care.

This Rin lady seems so confident.

I hope we do get out.

i looked to the boy named Oliver, i wonder what happened to make her where so many bandages...

* * *

Amutocutie66: well? What do you think about my new story? Should I continue? Is it good or bad? I want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Amutocutie66: 2nd chapter, yeah I couldn't wait to write the next one, I had no reviews so I was thinking the first chapter was too short! So I'm going to make this one longer! I really had no plan to make the first one short, but I wanted this chapter to be about the escape! Anyway enough of that! On to the story!

I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Pov.

I went to each room, waking each child and walking to the main room.

"Tonight we escape. We shall hide in the woods, there are plenty of non-poisonous berries there, a small cave for shelter and many other resources like 2 lakes, one for bathing and swimming ,and the other will be for drinking. We shall leave threw the secret passage. Or as the grown-ups call it the back door!" I announced.

Giggles could be heard here and there.

"Alright now come on and be very quiet. We don't want to wake the security guard," I said.

We started walking, I was in front. Almost everyone was out the door, and waiting for orders…but… Kaai fell.

"What's that? Who's there?" the guard asked.

"RUN THAT WAY!" I yell pointing towards the woods. I ran inside and grabbed Kaai and ran.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the guard yelled chasing us.

"Rin are we going to make it?" Kaai yuki asked.

"we are, hush," I said, comforting the girl.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" the guard said. He was old. I expected him to have given up by now. I didn't want to do this… I put Kaai down.

"Kaai you stay right here," I ordered.

I ran up to the old man, punching him in the face.

"why you little-," I cut the guard off by punching him in the gut. He fell over in pain, so I grabbed Kaai Yuki and ran to the outskirts of the forest, where the rest of the kids hid behind trees.

Oliver's face showed relief more than anyone's.

"Thank god your still alive!" Miku and Gumi said to me.

"So Rin, exactly where are we going?" Miki asked.

"the middle of this forest," I announced.

"Rin-sama will there be bears?" Kaai Yuki asked.

"None, I have been to this area many times, the only thing we will fear is mosquitoes, but don't worry Miku has spray for that. And many other emergency things like bandages and Neosporin etc." I announced.

"If papa was alive he would have gave me a portal gun for us to steal good food!" SeeU said.

"Oh a rich kid huh? Ya know about science?" I asked.

"Yes papa taught me many things!" SeeU announced.

"Can you… Build things?" I asked.

"Yes I know a trick to bend wood," she told me.

"Well then you can teach these boys to build a door and some windows when we get there," I said.

"Now let me tell you! I haven't done work for a day in my life and I'm not start-," SeeU was interrupted by Oliver.

"Shh I see people we should get going!" he said.

"Smart. Follow me," I ordered.

SeeU pov.

UGH! I haven't done work my entire life! I'm going to get dirty and this is my only pair of clothes!

I felt a hand on my should, it was that Oliver kid.

"U-um if you want you can tell me what to do and I'll work instead," he said.

"Thanks kid! Wait how old are you again?" I asked noticing the height difference.

"Thirteen!" he announced.

"Oh I'm 17 nice to know you," I said.

"H-Hey! You were gonna be let out soon!" he said.

"So? I wasn't going to spend A day in that stupid place!" I said, walking with the group.

"Make's sense," he said.

This boy might just make this… relaxing.

Rin Pov

We finally reached our base. It was pretty.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE HERE?" I asked.

"YES!" they yelled.

"OKAY! WE NEED TO HURRY BEFORE THE SUN SETS! MAKE DOORS, GATHER BERRIES, PUT WATER IN JARS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MAKE A FIRE INSIDE THE CAVE!" I yelled.

All seemed Ok.

Oliver and the boys were building, while SeeU instructed.

Kaai Yuki, Aoki Lapis, Rei, Rui, Lenka and Rinto were either collecting berries, or getting water.

Len Kagamine seemed to be cleaning out the cave and building a fire.

Neru, Miku and lily were preparing the cave, setting the first aid kit down and spreading out sleeping bags.

While Miki, an interesting child, seems to be hunting for fish.

I decided to search the area.

I saw a few birch trees, oak trees, maple trees, some strawberry bushes, some blackberry bushes, banana trees, orange trees, peach trees, ponds, I noticed some deer and sheep that had ran away from a farm. I climbed to the top of a hill and found a lovely cherry blossom trees. We could build a watch station here, oor maybe on a different hill, this one was fairly pretty.

I looked for other things, not traveling to far and found a large amount of other sheep, they really breaded out here. Good for us I guess. I looked around, I found a meadow of wheat. If we could find some way to use it…that would be nice.

By the time I returned the cave looked… decent. It had a door. I noticed it was sundown so I walked in.

"Rin didn't it turn out well?" Gumi asked.

"wonderful, we will be warm tonight," I said. We all decided to go to bed.

But…I couldn't sleep. I ended up tossing and turning. So I grabbed a stick, and stuck it in the fire to make a torch. And I went for a walk. I ended up walking to the cherry blossom tree.

"Strange," I mumble to myself.

The stars seemed bright, so I put out my torch. From all my days of being at the city and looking to the forest I never saw this tree. But I see the city from here. It's kinda pretty, too. In it's own special way.

Sheesh, I act like a rebel leader and I end up talking like this.

I'm getting kinda tired…

Whatever I'll stay for a little longer.

Amutocutie66: sooo? U guys like it or not?


	3. Chapter 3

.

Amutocutie66: sigh no reviews… oh well it hasn't even been a day so I shouldn't panic hehe!

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov

I ended up with no sleep. So I got a torch and took a walk. I was about to turn back when a cherry blossom tree caught my eye. I climbed up a hill to see it.

I could see the city from this hill… if I could just go there for a short time…

"nhh…" I heard something, and looked down. I saw the leader, Rin sleeping by the tree.

"what a trouble," I sighed. I picked her up.

"Uh heavy!" I said to myself. It wasn't easy going down hill. Nor walking at all. I ended up flat on my face because I tripped over a stupid rock. Rin ended up waking up.

"R-Rin, you were asleep by the tree and you might have caught a cold so…" I started.

"Thank you, seems I drifted off. The city was so pretty though," she said wiping her eyes.

"Uh your welcome," I said. She was obviously half asleep.

"Hey Len? How did you become an orphan?" she asked.

"I've been an orphan forever, I wouldn't know," I explained.

"My parents were murdered," she said plainly.

"that's horrible," I said.

"Yeah, the man spared me though," she said.

"You mean you were there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said plainly, standing up and weakly walking back to camp.

Rin went threw so much. So how can she be so happy all the time!

Truly remarkable.

"Oh and Len, don't tell anybody. Kay?" she asked.

"Uh sure," I said.

If she didn't want anyone

to know, why did she tell me?

Rin Pov.

Len. He intersects me. The way he thinks, I need to make sure he is on my side. And what better way to do that than get sympathy from a sad secret? This plan, it can't fail.

I fell asleep once again in my soft sleeping bag.

When I woke up I heard yelling.

I walked outside and it seemed like everyone was arguing.

"What's going on!" I asked.

"Kaai Yuki gave me bath water instead of drinking water!" Lenka said.

"No that's the bath, that's the drinking water!" Miki yelled.

"No that one is for drinking," Oliver said.

"true,"' SeeU argued.

"LISTEN! The one on the right is for drinking! Where is Kaai Yuki?" I asked.

"She ran over there," Len said pointing to the direction of the cherry blossom.

"C'mon," I said running to Kaai. I finally found her, sitting under the cherry blossom.

"Kaai, it's ok," I said softly.

"But I gave her the wrong one," she cried.

"Don't cry it's Ok," I said.

"B-but," she started crying again.

"you know. I know a song that will make you happy again. Remember the one the really nice science lady sang when she adopted Zatsune a few years ago?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she said.

_This was a triumph.  
I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.  
It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.  
Aperture Science  
We do what we must  
because we can.  
For the good of all of us.  
Except the ones who are dead._

The other's started joining into the song

_But there's no sense crying over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying till you run out of cake.  
And the Science gets done.  
And you make a neat gun.  
For the people who are still alive.  
I'm not even angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though you broke my heart.  
And killed me.  
And tore me to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!  
Now these points of data make a beautiful line.  
And we're out of beta.  
We're releasing on time.  
So I'm GLAD. I got burned.  
Think of all the things we learned  
for the people who are still alive.  
Go ahead and leave me.  
I think I prefer to stay inside.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.  
Maybe Black Mesa  
THAT WAS A JOKE.  
HAHA. FAT CHANCE.  
Anyway, this cake is great.  
It's so delicious and moist.  
Look at me still talking  
when there's Science to do.  
When I look out there, it makes me GLAD I'm not you.  
I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
On the people who are still alive.  
And believe me I am still alive.  
I'm doing Science and I'm still alive.  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
STILL ALIVE_

_Still alive~!_

"that lady was really pretty and nice to us," Kaai said.

"She was," I said back, "C'mon let's go home,"

"I know that song," SeeU said on the way back.

"What's it from?" Oliver asked.

"A video game called portal," SeeU answered, "Papa helped me win,"

How snooty she is. It's sickening. I blame the parents.

"Hey SeeU how'd you end up here anyway?" I asked.

"Parents gave me up, when they went broke," she stated,

No surprise there.

"How about you, Aoki?" I asked.

"My parents drowned, and I was 5," she said.

"And you Oliver?" I asked.

"My mom was the only one left, she went on a fishing trip and never came back. Said she was looking for my father who went to America. The orphanage people didn't believe me though," he explained.

"Ah! Well what about you Miki?" I asked.

"Miki never had parents! She raised by wolves!" she said proudly.

Liar.

"What about you Rin-sama?" Kaai asked.

"I can't say. Only 2 people know. The cops and someone here," I stated.

"Pooey," Kaai said running ahead. She was followed by SeeU and Oliver.

"Well who knows?" Gumi asked.

"Can't say," I said plainly.

"Please Rin!" Miku begged.

"Nope!" I said.

"Come on Rin leaders can't keep secrets," Neru said. She was sitting on Lily's shoulders, trying to get a cell phone signal.

"yes they can," Rei said.

"Yep," Rui agreed.

"!"

"That's SeeU!" I shouted.

We ran back to base. Only to see SeeU cornered by a sheep.

"It's just a sheep," Oliver said.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Kaai shouted.

"Sheesh, we thought the Orphanage found you!" I said.

"Get it away!" SeeU yelled.

"Sheesh, just give it your purse," Rinto said.

"MY PURSE?" she yelled.

"It wants to eat it," Lenka explained.

"F-fine…" she said handing over her purse to the sheep.

"Shh it's ok," Oliver said as SeeU cried. "Being afraid is ok,"

"No, THAT WAS MY DESIGNER PURSE YOU BASTARD SHEEP!" SeeU yelled.

Not a shocker really…

Len Pov.

Rin takes things like a leader. If some random dude came with a bow she'd jump infront of the youngest person and take that Arrow without a care in the world.

"Hey Rin! It's you!" I turned around and saw some white haired guy with an arrow. I spoke to soon!

"Hey Piko what's up?" she said.

"just gathering onions, want one?" he asked.

"Sure," she said back.

Who is this guy?

"So how's your dad?" she asked munching on the onion.

"Actually he took a bullet to the knee during work," he said.

"Oh wow, he gonna be ok?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he has the heart of a bull," he said proudly.

"OK WHO IS THAT?" I finally asked.

"Oh, this is Piko, he is an old friend. His dad is a cop who is currently on our trail at this vary moment," she explained.

"Oh no are we going to be found?" Rei asked.

"Oh no!" Rui cried.

Many people started to worry.

"No big, Piko is "helping" his dad go to the other side of the forest. Right Piko?" she asked.

"Call me traitor," he said smirking.

"Wha-," she was cut off.

"Hello children. Time to go," said a muscular man.

Amutocutie66: hehe I got no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Amutocytie66: I know I call Yuki "Kaai Yuki" I'm just used to calling her it. Like I call all the Mikus by there last name (Zatsune, Hatsune, etc') so whatever.

I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Pov.

"Excuse me but we aren't going anywhere," I said.

"Now don't fight me, we need to get you back safe in the orphanage," The officer said.

"SAFE! WE ARE LUCKY IF WE GET TWO MEALS A DAY!" Lily shouted.

"now don't act like that, and come peacefully," the officer said.

"NEVER!" we yelled.

Kaai Yuki walked to the man.

"Please mr. don't make us go!" she pleaded.

"Sorry little lady," he said, grabbing her hand.

Yuki screamed and suddenly a sword went threw the officer. Yuki ran away as the officer fell.

"I hate people like that," a girl with black pony tails said as she reviled herself from behind the officer.

"She looks like Miku," Lily said.

"Yeah," Neru agreed.

"You mean her? No way in freakin hell," the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Black Rock Shooter, I had a song, a movie, an anime and a video game. Just so ya know," she said walking in.

"Holy chiz! I'm like your biggest fan EVER!" SeeU yelled.

"whatever," she said.

"Y-Y-YO KILLED MY DAD! YOU GUYS ARE SOO DEAD!" Piko yelled running away.

"So here are your choices. You guys run away with me. OR I kill that kid," she said.

"We're gonna have to go with you then," Len said.

"No way KILL THE TRAITOR!" SeeU yelled.

"YEAH no!" Oliver said.

"Oliver please, don't be a whimp," Lily said smirking.

"Oliver is not a whimp!" Aoki Lapis argued.

"Pa-lease! If it's got a signal I'm with this chic," Neru said pointing to Black Rock Shooter.

"LISTEN!" I yelled, frustrated. "We are going with Black Rock Shooter! And that's FINAL!"

"I like you, you're a leader. Anyway let's go," she said.

It felt like we were walking FOREVER.

"Len-kun~ cawwy me pwease~!"Yuki whined.

I said it FELT like it. It's only been five minutes.

"Um no, it's been like ten minutes I think you will survive," Len said.

"Well we are here," Black rock shooter said.

There was a mansion. A BIG mansion. Everyone started running inside.

"Run into Death Master and your DEAD!" Black Rock Shooter shouted.

"Thanks for helping us," I said, walking inside.

I decided to walk around. That is until I was pulled into a room.

"Len what do you want?" I asked.

"Can we really trust Black Rock Shooter?" he asked.

"Of course! She killed that officer and helped us!" I said.

"but she KILLED him! K.I.L.L KILL!" he said.

"Yes but she did it for US!" I argued.

"Your so stubborn!" Len yelled.

"Am not!" I denied.

"Yes you are! I don't care what happened to your family! We are all going to DIE if we stay here, WE NEED TO LEAVE," he yelled.

"What does my family have to do with this!" I asked.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU GET YOUR STUBBORNESS FROM A FAMILY MEMBR OR THE FACT YOU WITNESSED YOU PARENT'S DEATH!" he yelled.

**Seeu pov.**

Me and Oliver were just… peeking into some rooms, trying to find the best one.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU GET YOUR STUBBORNESS FROM A FAMILY MEMBR OR THE FACT YOU WITNESSED YOU PARENT'S DEATH!" someone yelled. Me and Oliver peeked into the room, it seems Len was yelling at Rin. And I thought they liked each other. Being that they met up in the middle of the night at that pink leaf tree thing. To bad Rin fell asleep, they might have bonded even more.

Suddenly, in the middle of my thinking, I was pushed out of the way by a running Rin.

Hehe Running Rin. Nice one myself!

"Hey SeeU I think she is crying…" Oliver said.

"But Rin never cries!" Miku said, behind her were most of the orphans.

"WHEN DID YOU PEOPLE GET HERE!" I asked.

"when we heard yelling," Aoki said running to Oliver.

"Who made Rinny cry?" Teto asked.

Len walked out of the room, looking regretful.

"She wasn't over it. You played the wrong card," OMG IT'S DEAD MASTER!

"Whatever, she'll be fine," Len said walking off.

"Kya! Death Master can I have your autograph!" I asked. She walked away…

**Miku Pov.**

I ran after Rin. I found her in the back yard, punching a tree.

"HEY RIN STOP!" I yelled.

She didn't.

"Rin stop! Your hurting yourself!" I said.

"Am not," she said.

"Yes you are Rin stop!" I pushed her over. Her knuckles were bloody.

"Sheesh Rin, you push yourself to much," I said, helping her up.

"Len is just…so… STUPID!" she yelled. "he doesn't know the horror it was watching that! That man didn't just shoot em' in the head ! they cut them to pieces! Blood was everywhere! I was soaked in it!" she explained.

"Rin I'm sorry, that's horrible," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's Ok. It's my fault for telling him," she said walking off.

IM GONNA MAKE THAT BOY APOLOGIZE!

Amutocutie66: Len is so mean to Rin in this chapter. It's awful.


	5. important message from the author

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami Cutie: sorry im not uploading much.

I do not own vocaloid.

Miku POV

"LEN!" I yelled, "APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"No!" he said.

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE RIN NEEDS TO JUST STOP BEING STUBBORN AND THINK! THESE PEOPLE FIGHT LIKE CRAZY AND CAN HEAL REALLY QUICK, WE CAN'T BEAT THEM IF THEY TRY TO KILL US!" he explained.

"WELL JUST APOLOGIZE!" I yelled.

"No," he said, walking away.

"Please Len! She was crying! She never cries! Just go to her room and apologize," he looked at me, "Please," I pleaded.

"Fine…" he said walking away.

I smirked and walked off to ask Black Rock Shooter if she uses the same hair stylist.

Len Pov.

I walked into Rin's room, it was dark and had a gloomy atmosphere. Rin was sitting in a chair, hugging her legs and looking out the window. Looks like it started to rain.

"Rin, I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"No really, I'm sorry!" I said.

"Please, I heard what Miku was yelling about!" she yelled.

"Well what can I do to make you forgive me?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Well?"

"the tree," she muttered.

"The tree?" I looked threw the window, following her gaze to the pink tree.

"How about if I take you there?" I asked.

"Let's go," she said walking outside.

"Wait!" I said following her outside. "we need an umbrella!"

"No we don't now come on," Rin said, walking through the rain.

"Well alright, the tree is that way," I said, pointing to what I think is south.

-Two hours later-

"WE'RE LOST YOU IDIOT!" Rin scolded me.

"Sorry, I'm not a compass!" I said.

"No excuses! How are we gonna get home!?" I yelled.

"Listen it's getting dark, we can get some sticks or something and make a camp for the night," I said, pointing to the sky.

"Fine! You better get us home in the morning then!" Rin yelled.

I made the tent and then I collected food and then I went looking for the house for an hour while RIN just sat around!

I couldn't find the house, so I turned back to go to the camp. Then…

"LEN! HELP!"

Rin Pov.

I was sitting in the uh…stick fort? I guess. And I was really bored.

I know I was being harsh to Len, but he was mean first!

I was in deep thoughts when a white haired boy showed up.

"Well Hello Rinny~" he chanted.

"P-piko? Are you lost to?" I asked.

"No, I was just looking for a certain orphan who murdered my father!" he snapped.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled.

"No…but Black Rock Shooter is famous, sooo I blame you!" he yelled at me.

"Um…H-HEY!" I yelled as he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away.

"LEN!" I screamed. "HELP!"

"Stop that!" Piko yelled holding up a gun.

"A-a Gun!?" I stuttered.

"Yep they won't mind if a orphan died! A worthless ORPHAN! WHO KILLED HER PARENTS!" he yelled.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" I yelled.

"WE know that, but no one else does~" he chanted.

"let me go!" I screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

Then I saw Len in the distance.

"LEN GO AWAY! HE HAS A G-," a gunshot interrupted my screaming. My eyes widened as Len fell to the ground. "LEN!"

"oh please Rin! Stop murdering people!" Piko said.

"LEN!" I screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"WOULD YOU SHUTUP!?" Piko yelled

"NO LET ME GO!" I yelled, biting his hand and running away.

"OW YOU LITTLE-," I heard many gunshots. When they died down and Piko walked away I went to Len.

His eyes were closed!

"Len!" I yelled. "Len wake up!" I shook him but he wouldn't even move so I checked for a heartbeat.

It was slow…

"Len?! Len!" I shook him again, if I'm correct he is ju-

"What?" he asked.

"Len. YOU WERE SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME!?" I yelled.

"yeah, I faked it," he explained.

"AND YOU WERE JUST GONNA LET HIM TAKE ME!?" I asked.

"Well no, he had a gun. I was just gonna get Black Rock Shooter,"

"You. You. You you IDIOT!" I yelled, standing up.

"well what did you want me to do!?" he asked.

"NOT MAKE ME THINK YOUR DEAD!" I screamed.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN! YOU HAVE JUST BEEN SO SE-," I stoped listening when I saw pink.

"THE TREE!" I shouted running to it.

Kagami cutie….umm what should I do now?


	7. im so sorry

Kagami cutie: well this story isn't exactly what I'd call "Successful" so I'm going to discontinue, I just don't like it,

Sorry.


	8. ADOPTION

Hey guys! So I haven't updated this in a while huh?

Well Rinnykinz was up to adopting this story, and I gladly gave it to her, just this morning.

So go check her out if you wish to read this story!


End file.
